


Sweet Tooth

by pippathewriter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/pippathewriter
Summary: From the moment she'd first walked into Kowalski's Bakery, he knew there was something special about her. Post-Fantastic Beasts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Fantastic Beasts was amazing and Queenie/Jacob is everything.

The moment he'd first laid eyes on her, he knew there was something very special about her, and he couldn't help the feeling like he'd seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't place where he knew her from.

His eyes met hers and for a moment, she seemed downright melancholy.

And then the moment was gone, and she was smiling again.

That lovely, infectious smile of hers. Every time she caught him looking her way, she'd smile. And every single time, no matter how terrible his day might have been, he'd smile too.

"You must have some sweet tooth, huh?" he said to her one day.

"You could say that, honey."

There was just something about her that made him think of spontaneous laughter and kissing in the rain. Of fighting for justice in immeasurable danger. Of running for his life and listening to spellbinding music and embarking on unimaginable adventures.

Subconsciously, he touched a spot on his neck that somehow seemed to remind him of her too. Her eyes followed his hand, and she bit her lip.

"So what keeps drawing you back?" he asked with a smile as he handed her a brown paper bag full of bread. "If you don't mind me askin'."

"Oh, I just love this bakery," she answered. "It's the only one like it in the whole city. You're a very talented baker, Mr. Kowalski."

"Well thank you," he said. "I really appreciate your saying so."

And as her bright eyes met his again, her smile seemed ever more radiant, and he couldn't help feeling that she was the most enchanting woman he'd ever meet.


End file.
